I Still Love You
by Silver Beach
Summary: "A-aku mencintaimu. Memang d-dulu aku j-jatuh cinta pada N-naruto-kun. Tapi, tapi sekarang, d-dan mungkin se-selamanya a-aku hanya m-mencintaimu.." Ia tersenyum dengan airmata yang perlahan keluar, memburamkan penglihatanya."M-maaf a-aku baru mengatakannya sekarang.."/ Oneshoot/ My first SasuHina/


Hallo, Minna-san !

Ini fic sasuhina pertama ku, jadi gomen kalau gak nyambung. Sebagai percobaan aku buat SongFic dulu. Happy reading ya ^_^

Disclaimer :  
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Silver Beach

Genre : Hurt/Comfort

Rating : K+ (Maybe ?)

Pair : Sasuke X Hinata

Warning : typo, gaje & abal akut, EYD payah, Do not Like, Don't Read

Enjoy !

I Still Love You

Hinata kembali menghapus butiran bening dipipinya. Ia ingin berhenti menangis, namun entah mengapa air matanya tetap mengalir. Padahal ini sudah dua bulan lebih ia berpisah dari sang kekasih—Uchiha Sasuke— . Hidupnya terasa hampa. Berkali-kali ia mencoba bangkit, namun bayang-bayang wajah stoic itu selalu datang dan membuatnya seolah tak berdaya.

_**I know I shouldn't cry already but why do I keep crying?  
My heart toward you acts however it wants  
So it keeps sending me to you**_

Ia terus melangkah tanpa tujuan. Dan ia berhenti didepan sebuah bangku panjang. Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Taman. Kenangan-kenangan indah kembali terlintas. Ia duduk sendiri di bangku itu sambil mengamati bunga yang bermekaran.

_Deg.._

'_Ini..' _Tepat saat ia menoleh, terlihat pria berambut raven dengan seorang wanita berambut gulali sedang.. berpelukan ?

Seketika ia memalingkan wajahnya. Hatinya remuk. Setetes airmata jatuh dari lavender nya yang kini sudah redup.

_**It hurts so much that I'm the only one who feels like this  
That you aren't looking at me  
Though you are probably uncomfortable with me**_

Sasuke terlihat bahagia. Terbukti saat ia tersenyum sangat tipis. Senyum yang dulu ditujukan hanya untuknya.

"Hiks.." Ia mulai terisak. Tangannya menutup rapat mulutnya, mencoba meredam isakannya.

_**I still love you, I love you  
Though I don't know anything else, I know I want you**_

'_Hiks..' _

Sasuke seperti mendengar suara. Suara ini.. ia mengenalnya. Sangat. Diarahkan pandangan ke sekeliling taman dan matanya berhenti pada seorang gadis berambut indigo yang sedang membelakanginya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun ?" tanya teman gulalinya —Sakura—.

"... " Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya pada Sakura yang menatapnya heran."Tidak ada."

Dari sudut matanya ia dapat melihat Hinata yang mulai beranjak dari bangku, menjauh darinya. Hatinya merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang, dan tak akan kembali.

_**The more I try to approach you, the more I try to get closer,  
You try to run away and that makes me lonely**_

Hinata terus berjalan dengan cairan bening memenuhi matanya. Membuat penglihatannya menjadi kabur. Ia sangat merindukan pria itu dan sentuhannya. Kenapa Kami-sama harus menjauhkannya dari orang yang dicintainya itu ? Mengapa mereka harus berpisah ?

Takdirkah, ini ?

Gadis itu terus berjalan. Berbagai perasaan berkecamuk dihatinya. Tepat saat ia menyebrang jalan raya di samping taman, sebuah truk besar sedang melaju dengan cepatnya. Hingga..

Brukk..

_**My tears are not stopping  
You can't, can't, can't get farther away  
Don't run away, don't turn away from me, please**_

Sasuke menoleh, tepat saat gadis indigo tersebut tertabrak. Orang-orang disekitar taman mengerubungi sang gadis yang menjadi korban tabrak lari.

"Sepertinya ada kecelakaan." Ucap Sakura ikut memperhatikan kerumunan.

Sasuke tidak memdengarkan ucapan Sakura. Kakinya membawanya ke arah kerumunan. Hatinya mencelos saat melihat itu. Dengan perlahan, ia mendekati sang korban. Mendekap lembut tubuh penuh darah tersebut.

Hinata membuka matanya. Oniks dan lavender akhirnya bertemu setelah sekian lama.

"S-s-sasuke-kun.." panggilnya.

"..." Sasuke semakin menatap lavender itu dalam. Hinata tersenyum.

"M-maaf..kan a-aku.." ucapnya terbata-bata."T-terima kasih, atas s-semua k-kenangan indah yang t-telah k-kau berikan dulu." Senyumnya semakin lebar. Sang pria raven menunduk.

"..." Sasuke tetap diam. Membisu. Entah apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Wajah tampan nya tertutupi oleh rambutnya.

_**Because our happy and good times keep passing me by,  
Because I feel like I will regret this till I die,  
I have something to tell you right now**_

"A-ku mencintaimu." Ucap Hinata lagi.

Sasuke seketika memandang gadis indigo tersebut.

_**I still love you, I love you**_

"A-aku mencintaimu. Memang d-dulu aku j-jatuh cinta pada N-naruto-kun. Tapi, tapi sekarang, d-dan mungkin se-selamanya a-aku hanya m-mencintaimu.." Ia tersenyum dengan airmata yang perlahan keluar, memburamkan penglihatanya."M-maaf a-aku baru mengatakannya sekarang.."

_**I'm okay even if you don't love me  
If I can just see you, I'm fine with anything**_

_**Because I love you**_

"Kenapa ?" Sasuke berbisik. "Kenapa ?"

Hinata terisak."G-gomen ne.."

Sasuke memeluk Hinata erat. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher sang gadis. Bahunya bergetar. Ia menangis, tanpa suara. Kenapa ? Kenapa baru sekarang gadis itu mengatakan cinta padanya ? Kenapa tidak saat mereka bersama dulu ?

Ahh.. seandainya ia tidak membuat keputusan yang salah saat itu. Seandainya ia tidak memutuskan hubungan mereka. Sendainya ia bersabar sedikit saja menanti ucapan gadis itu. Mungkin saat ini ia dan sang gadis sudah membina sebuah keluarga yang bahagia. Bahagia tanpa adanya rasa sakit yang membelenggu.

_**The more I love you, the deeper this gets,  
You get farther away and that scares me**_

Perlahan lavender itu tertutup. Senyum cantik tetap tersungging di bibir mungilnya.

"Hinata ?" panggil Sasuke.. Ia menatap wajah sang gadis dalam. Mulutnya terbuka hendak mengatakan sesuatu, kemudian tertutup lagi. Suaranya tercekat. Ia lebih memilih bungkam dan terus memeluk tubuh sang gadis. Erat.

_**My tears are not stopping  
You can't get farther away  
Don't run away, don't turn away from me, please**_

_**Owari**_

* * *

Yosh ! Ituu diaa..

Silver ga tau ceritanya nyambung atau enggak sama lirik lagu diatas. Silver cuma ingin mencurahkan kegalauan Silver yang susahhhh banget buat move on ke dalam fic diatas.

Walaupun ga setragis SasuHina sihh.. tapi kan rasanya sama.

Oh iya, buat para senpai.. Silver belum ngerti tentang rating-ratingan.. Adakah yang berbaik hati mau menjelaskan nya ke Silver ? Hehehe..

Oke, jangan lupa review ya ^^

* * *

_**Omake**_

Sepasang kekasih sedang berjalan-jalan di taman. Tawa selalu menghiasi wajah cantik si gadis berambut indigo dan senyum tipis tak luput dari wajah sang kekasih.

"Ah lihat Sasuke-kun !" seru sang gadis sambil menunjuk pada seorang bocah berambut pirang dengan mata zamrud. Senyum ceria menghiasi wajah sang bocah saat bermain bola bersama teman-temannya.

"Hn ?" Sang kekasih yang dari tadi hanya memperhatikan wajahnya mengalihkan pandangan pada bocah itu.

"Dia mirip Naruto-kun." Ucap si gadis dengan senyum lebar."Mungkin saat kecil dulu Naruto-kun mirip dengan bocah itu."

Grab !

Sang kekasih memeluk tubuhnya tiba-tiba. "Bisakah kau tidak usah membicarakannya didepanku sehari saja ?" tanyanya datar.

Si gadis yang menyadari kesalahannya merasa tidak enak. Ia menunduk."M-maaf.."

Sang kekasih hanya menghela napas, kalau sudah seperti ini ia merasa bahwa ialah yang melakukan kesalahan."Sudahlah." Ia semakin memeluk tubuh si gadis erat.

"Aishiteru.." bisiknya pada si gadis.

"Ya, aku tahu." ucap si gadis. Sang kekasih tiba-tiba melepas pelukannya. Ia mencengkram lengan si gadis kuat.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah membalasnya ? Beribu kali aku mengatakan cinta, beribu kali juga kau mengatakan 'Aku, tahu'.. Kenapa ?" ucap sang kekasih dingin. Matanya memandang tajam si gadis.

"A-a-aku..Aku.." si gadis tergagap.

"Sudahlah, aku lelah. Lebih baik kita akhiri saja." Ucap sang kekasih datar. Si gadis terkejut."Aku tahu bahwa hubungan ini hanya percobaan setelah kau putus dengannya."

"T-tapi.." si gadis menangis.

"Kejarlah cintamu. Dan.. semoga kau hidup bahagia." Ucap sang —mantan— kekasih. Ia mengecup kening si gadis sebentar, lalu beranjak pergi. Mengabaikan panggilan si gadis.

"Hiks.. Sasuke-kun.." lirih si gadis. Ia terisak. Mengapa ia selalu membuat orang yang dicintainya pergi darinya ? Ia mencintai pria itu, tapi tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengungkapkannya. Ia merutuki kebodohannya yang tidak pernah sanggup membalas pernyataan cinta pria itu.

oOo


End file.
